


road work ahead?

by Myworldoffanfanfiction



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (2018) Movie, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Animals, Bridal Style, Bridal Style Pick Up, Broken Phones, Car rides, Cute Animals, Dears - Freeform, Driving, Fawns, Flock Of Dears, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, Second Chapter?, Show Me Your Dick Steve, Sleepy!Rami Malek, and there was only one bed, dead phones, i love these boys, idk where this came from I just wrote it lmao, its cute to me, just a couple dudes being gay, laughing, long car rides, okay i’m done, okay two beds, road trip - au, these tags are a literal mess, uhhhhhhmmmmm, we shot live aid on the first day, why do I always put that, yall know that vine?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction
Summary: Its doesn’tOr, the boys go on a road trip, someone let’s Joe drive, and they get lost
Relationships: Ben Hardy & Gwilym Lee, Ben Hardy & Joe Mazzello, Ben Hardy & Rami Malek, Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee/Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello, Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello, Joe Mazzello & Gwilym Lee, Rami Malek & Gwilym Lee, Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello, Rami Malek/Gwilym Lee, Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello, hinted Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	road work ahead?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rathernotmyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathernotmyname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Akihi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997198) by [rathernotmyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathernotmyname/pseuds/rathernotmyname). 



> Hmmmmmgh idfk why i wrote this but here’s a small summary 
> 
> Rami sleeps, Ben laughs, Joe drives, Gwilym beats up his phone
> 
> Oh and dears in the headlights 
> 
> That’s all u need to know :)

“Shhh! Rami’s asleep!” Gwilym said from his place behind Ben, who was sat in the passenger seat with Joe driving, which, now that he thought about it, was setting them up for disaster anyway. Joe and Ben were giggling about whatever it was the two talked about, and Rami had just started to doze off, poor guy barely got any sleep nowadays, and Gwilym wasn’t gonna make the shortest of the four of them grumpy. Imagine a tiny, grumpy little gremlin, that was Rami when he was tired. 

“Sorry” Ben said in his normal, deep tone, still giggling as he got his words out. Joe was snickering also, trying to keep his eye on the road as it slowly started to get darker by the minute. They had been driving for for hours now, having decided to go on the trip together for a few weeks now, and when it finally came they were all so excited. They were going to visit an old boat just as a day out together, but Gwilym wondered if they were going to get too the hotel first before they actually got to the boat. It had to be around 10 by now, because thy had been driving for what felt like days. 

“Gwil” Joe said once he had overcome him bouts of giggles “I thought you said we were close” 

“Yeah, my phone says we are close, why, where are we?” Gwilym said as he checked google maps once again. It said they were at least a few miles away from their hotel, but looking up and leaning to look past Ben’s seat, it didn’t look like they were anywhere close to it 

“I don’t.. no wait there’s a sign there” Joe pointed out, making both Ben and Gwil lean over to try to read it as they drove past it. The roads were so quiet it sent a wave of uneasiness through Gwilyms spine. 

Joe slowed down the car slightly so they could all get a better look at the green sign as they passed it 

“R... rrrr... what does that even mean?” Ben said mainly to himself, the other two just hearing his deep voice “Round- what?” 

“Is that even English?” Gwilym jokes seriously, grinning slightly at Joe’s short snort at his joke-but-not 

“I don’t actually know” Joe mumbled, then passing it soon enough “Is that what it said on the map, Gwil?” 

“No.. no the map says we are in-“ Then, his phone suddenly went black, the little loading screen appearing before it turned off completely in its own accord “No.. no nonono no!” Gwilym yelled as he watched his phone die, whacking it with his palm just because (maybe it might help it come back alive, like phone cpr or something like that) 

The yelling startled Rami awake as he choked on his soft snores, jolting up and looking around quickly as if trying to find the danger for his awakening “Wh-What ha’ened?” He said tiredly 

“Shit, sorry Rami” Gwilym said as he kept his attention on trying to turn his phone back on 

“Why what happened?” Joe said as he and Ben turned around, not even paying a second glance at Rami, who was starting to rub his eyes sleepily as run a hand through his curls, trying to fix them to look at least half decent 

“Phones died” Gwilym grumbled, giving up on reviving the phone as he threw it onto the middle seat between Rami and himself “Great. Now we are lost” 

“We’re lost?!” Rami woke up with that, sitting up properly and looking between the three of them fearfully 

“No, no we ain’t lost” Ben shook his head “We are in Round-whatever place” Ben tried to reassure Rami, and himself for that matter, but he failed as it just made Rami more awake and more scared

“Round what?! You don’t know where we are?!” He looked at Joe with shock “What happened when I was out?” 

“Literally nothing, mate” Joe said as he turned back around to try to find a place they could stop the car for a bit 

“Yeah and that’s the problem” Gwilym grumbled, now pissed because he didn’t have his phone anymore. Which, okay, maybe it was childish, but he was allowed to be moody when their only way of actually telling where they were was gone and it was getting dark and nothing was going their way 

“Okay would you just shush for five seconds, I’m trying okay?!” Joe yelled over his shoulder at Gwilym, who tried his hardest not to stick his tongue out at the ginger

“Who let Joe drive of all the people” Ben grinned, obviously enjoying the banter. It was a nice distraction from them being lost with literally no way to call anyone 

“Rami’s” Gwilym said, pointing too the shortest boy next to him, who was mumbling something under his breath in what sounded like Arabic 

“Me?! Joe said himself that he would drive! Don’t blame this on me!” He exclaimed, obviously starting to get grumpy. Great, now they had a gremlin, a ginger who couldn’t drive, a meathead who just found this all hilarious, and Gwilyms dead phone. This car ride was getting worse by the second 

“Yeah because I wanted to be nice and drive so you three won’t have too!” Joe snapped back. The two had known each other for the longest, literally ten years, and they were the two that didn’t get worried when they argued, scared they might come off as a bad person. They already had their ‘awkward’ stage in their relationship, and were completely comfortable with each other. Not that Ben and Gwilym weren’t comfortable with the two also, just that Joe and Rami were a lot closer between each other than they were with Gwilym and Ben

“Oh-“ Rami was going to start off again, but then the car came to a sudden stop, throwing Ben forward, Gwilym gripping onto the headrest in front of him, and Rami literally falling into the space between Joe’s chair and his own “Ow..”

“What the hell was that f-“ Ben started to yell, but was cut off by what was in front of him. Gwilym helped Rami up as the curly haired one rubbed his side to soothe the pain, and then they both looked up front, all four of them now shocked with that they saw 

“Is that...” Gwilym trailed off, squinting his eyes slightly as he tried to take in what he saw 

“That’s literally a herd of dears” Joe explained, as if the others couldn’t see it “You guys see that too right? The dear? 

“Yeah... yeah I see it” Ben said, dumbfounded, watching as the biggest dear, probably the male, stared right at them, the smaller dear, probably the female leaning her head down to wrap her neck around the two smaller ones, the fawns obviously, looking up at her and following as the father started walking off of the road, thankfully 

“Holy shit...” Joe mumbled, watching as they left out of the sight of the headlights on the car “I’ve literally never seen that before”

“Where the hell are we” Rami mumbled also, Ben shrugged as they sat dumbfounded for a second 

—

“Is that the hotel?” Ben pointed out as they slowly drove up to a few lights that probably spelt out something 

“Please let it be” Joe groaned in hope as they got closer, all of three of them (Rami fell back asleep earlier) leaning over to get as close as possible to read the lights that spelt...

HOTEL

“Y-“ Joe went to scream, but was silenced by Ben slapping a hand over the gingers mouth, Gwilym shushing his shushing him as he reached over to cover Rami’s pointy ears with his own hands gently 

“If you wake him, there is no going back” Ben said as he pulled his hand away, Joe looking over his shoulder to give an apologetic look at Gwilym, who pulled his own hands away from Rami’s head 

“Yessss” Joe whisper shouted instead, Ben and Joe air high-fiving, making Gwilym try not to burst into laughter at the two because Jesus Christ they looked like absolute idiots 

“I’ve never been as happy to see a hotel before, like ever” Ben said with a relieved grin 

Joe pulled them up to the parking and parked the car, unbuckling his belt and stepping out quickly to finally stretch his arms and legs. Ben unbuckled also and rushed to quickly check if that was the hotel they had booked, it was thank god, and he and Joe hugged in victory. Which okay, may be stupid because it was just a hotel but they had been in that car for hours, and that was torture in itself 

“A bit of help would be nice” Gwilym called over his shoulder as he had his arms wrapped under Rami’s underarms, trying to pull him closer so he could pick him up without waking him 

“Oh right, sorry” Ben called as they both rushed to help, Ben taking Rami’s legs gently and helping him get him out of the car, Gwilym then taking him into a bridal style carry with Joes help 

“There we go, sleeping beauty” Joe grinned as he put Rami’s dangling hand onto his stomach so it wouldn’t hit anything on the way to the doors “Right, I’m ready for a shitty hotel bed” Joe said with too much joy as he linked arms with Ben jokingly and they made their way to the doors, Gwilym and Rami staying a few steps behind as they followed 

Joe and Ben both held the door for the two, which Gwilym thanked them for as he didn’t feel like kicking open the door like he had done once before when he had to carry Rami home (The guy worked himself up so much sometimes that he literally once passed out during dinner at a restaurant... thankfully no paparazzi were around to get photos of Rami’s pasta all over his face) 

They got into the building successfully, which is something the couldn’t say about their journey really, and they went up to the front desk, Ben and Joe grinning like mad because they were here! Out of the car! Hurray!! 

The women at the desk gave them all a look, double checking that Rami’s chest was rising and falling, and then went to check them all in 

“Room for one?” She asked tiredly, obviously having had a long shift. Or she just hated this job. Or both- wait- 

“Wait what” Gwilym asked “Like.. room for one that had four beds?” Oh no. No not now. Not after that car ride. 

“Room for one with two beds” She informed, looking up at the tallest with a look that screamed she really didn’t give a fuck 

“Shit...” Joe groaned out, scrunching his hair up in his hands 

“Joe you said you-“ Ben started to yell, but Rami started to pull a face in his sleep that showed he was waking up and Gwilym instantly made a weird noise that was kinda like a ‘zzzzp’ or something like that, but Ben got the jist and didn’t continue his yelling at the ginger, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t angry anymore. Oh he was very angry still

“Fine, we will take the one room two bed, room” Joe said with a defeated tone, letting go of his hair and putting his hand out for the key, which lady gave him as she went back to her computer 

They made their way into the elevator, Ben still glaring at Joe as the ginger pressed the button and it gave a little ‘ding’ 

“I hate you” Ben grumbled, cracking his knuckles as he huffed and puffed in annoyance 

“I thought I did it correctly, Rami helped him with it-“ Joe started, only to be stopped with two looks from both Ben and Gwilym 

“You let Rami help you with something that has to be done using a bloody computer?!” Gwilym whisper shouted, bouncing Rami slightly in his arms as he started to stir again. It settled him, thankfully 

“The guy cant even remember his Instagram password” Ben sneered out 

“Yeah well I-“ The elevator stopped and the doors opened at that, revealing the nice, hotel-looking hallways, y’know the hallways that just scream hotel horror movie or something like that? Yeah, those hallways 

“Guys can we argue later, He’s getting heavy” Gwilym said as his arms started to burn with the weight. Yeah, Rami was tiny and light for his age, but Gwilym wasn’t a huge guy in terms of muscles and Rami was still a whole human with bones and all that

“Fine” Both Ben and Joe mumbled, walking down the hallway and looking for their room number that was on the key, when they found 238 they quickly unlocked the door to find that they room itself was moderately small, not huge but they would be able to have their own space, thank god. The beds were quite big too, being next to each other on the back wall. Gwilym quickly rushed past them and went towards the bed on the right, setting Rami’s limp form on the bed, untying the oldest’s shoes and undoing his bottom up to take that off of him also. He kept his dress pants on just to not invade the guys personal space and tucked him into the bed

“Jesus he’s tiny but he can get heavy” He stretched his arms out above his head until he heard a satisfying pop, then flopping onto the bed

Whilst Gwilym had been busy with Rami, who was now snuggling up to the covers, Ben and Joe were raiding the mini fridge in the corner to see what they would consume 

“Gwil, they have coke” Joe said as he chucked one towards Gwilym, who somehow caught it in his hand and sat up on the bed, popping it open taking a sip 

The argument between Ben and Joe was suddenly put under the rug when they found all of the candy’s that they were probably going to have to pay for tomorrow night, but at that moment they couldn’t care

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by rathernotmyname's "Akihi" just without the boat lmao so inspiration goes to them, imma link it here! Please go read theirs, it’s honestly so good lmao and a lot better than this one! A rlly funny twist to it as well (at least to me lmao)


End file.
